


Drabble - The Warmth of Your Shoulder

by Rigel126



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: A short fluffy drabble of Shiro waiting for his boyfriend to come home from work. Shamelessly cross-posted from my Tumblr:http://rigel126.tumblr.com/post/150386629253/the-warmth-of-your-shoulder-a-fluffyshance





	Drabble - The Warmth of Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a pathetic filler to make up for my prolonged hiatus in writing Shance fics because I'm a terrible person with no sense of balancing real life shit with writing. And BTW I have ANOTHER business trip in two weeks and I'll be gone for six days, PLUS I have a tonne of reports to write before I leave. Can I go to my bed and cry in a blanket burrito now?

Every evening after a workout and a shower, Shiro would putter around in the apartment, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to come home.

One evening, Lance stumbled home into their shared apartment, cold and soaked from the autumn rain, teeth chattering as he hissed, “ _Dios mio_ , my toes are frozen!” He clumsily tried to kick off his trainers and shrug off his dripping jacket.

Lance would have tripped and landed on his face if Shiro hadn’t caught the younger man in his thick, gym-sculpted arms - well, _arm_  plus a really handsome prosthetic courtesy of Pidge.

“Watch your step, kid,” said Shiro with a thin smile.

“I’m 24, _papi_ ,” grumbled Lance, who pressed his forehead against Shiro’s rounded, muscular right shoulder.

“Then stop calling me _papi_ ,” admonished Shiro, but there was no force behind his words. “Hey, you’re freezing. You should take a shower, stat.”

“Just a moment, Shiro,” pleaded Lance, nuzzling his boyfriend’s shoulder, trying to capture as much of its warmth as he could. “I really need your shoulder. Just for a bit longer.”

He felt Shiro’s chest deflate with a resigned sigh and a big hand stroking his wet hair. Whatever shit happened out there during the day didn’t matter so much anymore. Lance was home and he was glad.


End file.
